walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Savannah Hospital
The Savannah hospital is a major location that's seen in both "Around Every Corner" and "No Time Left" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. It was one of many hospitals located in the city of Savannah, Georgia. Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia The hospital was a local medical facility within the region near the Crawford district and served the city as one of several main hospitals servicing the public with medical care. The hospital has five floors, the bottom floor housed the hospital's morgue, there were four floors for bedrooms and operating rooms for the care of the public and also had access to a fire escape, as well as access to the rooftop which provides a skyline view of the city and even into Crawford. When the apocalypse began, the Federal Rescue Services converted it into a medical facility and quarantined the hospital of any suspected infectious diseases and patients to protect the public however, measures to contain the outbreak failed and the hospital was overrun. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" When the apocalypse started several reports of walker bites where about to be treated right as some of the patients died and the hospital was completely overrun. One of those cases was Ed when he had an 'accident' with a crazy guy near their hotel. Diana called Sandra back at the house to inform her of the situation to which Lee could hear on the answering machine. In the end, Lee suspected that the hospital was overrun and that Clementine's parents were dead. "Around Every Corner" When Lee is forced to escape the Savannah streets by hiding in the sewer, he finds Charles dead and navigates his way around the walkers only to enter the basement of the morgue of the hospital. There he finds other survivors Vernon, Joyce, Clive, Boyd, and Brie who immediately assume that Lee is from Crawford and there to kill them. At gunpoint, Lee manages to convince Vernon that he is not and Vernon lowers the weapon. He discusses with the group the situation and then takes Vernon back to Fivel's Mansion where he can treat an injured Omid. "No Time Left" After the Crawford incident and Lee turning down Vernon's offer about taking Clementine, Lee finds Clementine missing the next day and suspects Vernon of taking her. He heads back to the morgue only this time to find it completely abandoned and empty. Lee is forced to deal with his "bite" issue before he and the group (Determinant) escape by means of the elevator shaft leading onto the roof. While on the roof, Lee checks in with everyone and tries to figure a way down while not getting the attention of the walkers below. he jumps to the nearby bell tower and rings it to draw the walkers while heading back to the hospital roof and escaping with the rest of the group down the fire escape. Inhabitants *''Vernon'' - A doctor and head of the cancer support group. (Formerly) *Boyd - A survivor who had cancer and was part of Vernon's cancer support group. (Formerly) *Clive - A survivor who had cancer and was part of Vernon's cancer support group. (Formerly) *Joyce - A survivor who had cancer and was part of Vernon's cancer support group. (Formerly) *''Brie'' - A former resident of Crawford and a survivor who had cancer. She was also part of Vernon's cancer support group. (Formerly) Newcomers *Christa (Determinant) *Kenny (Determinant) *''Lee Everett'' *''Omid'' (Determinant) *''Ben Paul'' (Determinant) Gallery Savannah Hospital 9.jpg Brievernon.png WalkingDead101_2012-11-22_07-08-00-24.jpg UntitleswadfsqAd.png Savannah Hospital.jpg Savannah Hospital 2.jpg Savannah Hospital 3.jpg Savannah Hospital 4.jpg Savannah Hospital 5.jpg NTL_No_Help.png Savannah Hospital 7.jpg Savannah Hospital 8.jpg Trivia *The hospital's morgue has a fallout shelter right next to it in the basement. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Savannah